ForeDooM
by Wpnfire
Summary: A violent retelling of the classic DooM story according to you, a guard working for the UAC, and with my own additions, OCs, and, oh I almost forgot, hundreds of monsters that want to eat you.


"Marines! We have unidentified intruders in the facility! We do not know how many of them there are. You are ordered to deviate from your assigned routes, and begin emergency evacuation procedures of all essential and civilian personnel in your sector of the facility. All unidentified personnel or those refusing to identify should be considered hostile. Units operating individually within a sector should triage essential and civilian personnel in their sector. HQ out."

Your commander had it easy, all he did was just give the orders. You on the other hand have to go through hell to do whatever he says. His last few words echo in your brain: "triage essential and civilian personnel." This basically meant, 'We're screwed, so only save the most important people.'

As an alarm wails all around you constantly, you sprint through hallways and doors till you reach a lengthy corridor. At the end of the corridor is a large door of very different construction than the other doors on this level. In front of the door, you stop and catch your breath as you walk up to a scanner on the right side of the doorway and hold up your arm with your ID card attached to a strap on your wrist. The door opens to an enormously large room with a very high ceiling. After a few steps, you look around wildly in the room as the door securely closes behind you.

"DOCTOR TSUN!?" You yell as you take off your headset to allow you to hear clearly. There is no response. You ready your weapon as you quickly search the large room full of machines and other various lab equipment. Something rattles to your left and you whirl around to aim your weapon at the disturbance. Dr. Tsun appears in front of you. You lower your weapon.

"Dr. Tsun! I need to get you out of here!" You say as you quickly approach the scientist and motion for him to follow you.

"Why!? What on earth is the matter!?" He replies confused.

"Doctor, don't you hear the–" You suddenly stop and listen. There are no alarms in this room so as not to disturb the scientists' work, but even so, you should be able to make out the faint blaring of the alarms that should be coming from outside of the room, but you can not hear anything. Slowly, you turn around to the door and raise your weapon as you start walking cautiously towards the door.

"What are you–" Dr. Tsun begins.

"Hold on a second doctor!" You interrupt him.

You near the door and it opens to reveal silence. No alarms, no sounds at all. _What the hell happened to the alarm?_ In disbelief, you take a few steps into the corridor, looking wildly around wondering what on earth is going on. After a few seconds, you hear Dr. Tsun approach you.

"DOCTOR! STAY BA–" You yell at the doctor.

Suddenly, the lights in ceilings flicker, and you whirl back around to look at the corridor. Your pulse quickens as your eyes dart back and forth between the sides of the hallway. After about ten seconds or so, the lights stop flickering and return to normal. You stand up straight and look down the hallway. Slowly, the alarms warm up and return to their high-pitched wail. Dr. Tsun approaches you, and you turn to stare blankly at him. _What the hell is going on?_

Dr. Tsun, noticing the alarms for the first time asks, "Are we under attack?"

You continue to stare blankly at him for a few seconds, lost in thought, before you snap back to the situation at hand. "Yes, Doctor, we are, and I'm getting you out of here."

Turning around again, you start walking away from the lab. Dr. Tsun follows you as you quickly and cautiously make your way down the hallway.

"Where are the others?" Dr. Tsun asks.

"Others? You mean more marines?" You pause to shake your head. "There are none, this attack caught us between shifts, and I'm the only one in this sector right now."

"What?! But then why don't they send more marines down here?" The Doctor responds in a panicked tone.

"HQ ordered a triage. All marines are told to get anyone they can find to a safe area, going by order of significance to the facility. My guess is that they'll be sending more soon."

Suddenly, the lights flicker and the alarm stops again, and you halt momentarily till they come back on. You look back at the scientist, to make sure he is still there, then you continue moving.

_I hope..._ You think to yourself.

Again the lights flicker on and off, but it only lasts a few seconds this time. The alarms however, do not turn back on. Suddenly, muffled screams emanate from around the corner ahead of you. It sounded like screams of terror. Griping your gun tightly, you quickly walk over to the corner and slowly move around it.

There is a door in front of you, and it opens to the hallway you walked down earlier, but it is far from the condition it was when you passed through: Many of the lights in the ceiling are damaged and flicker on and off, large dents and strange marks litter the walls. These marks on the walls are each comprised of three parallel lines, as if something slashed the walls repeatedly. Some of the office and lab windows are broken, and glass shards lie on the floor of the hallway everywhere. You stand in the doorway, eyes wide, wondering what the hell happened here.

"My god..." Tsun comments.

You quickly remember your headset and you put it back on your head, but all you hear from it is static. Shit.

"Stay close." You say, warning the doctor.

A broken office window is next to you, and you step on some of the glass as the lights flicker again, but you continue walking.

"What could have done this?" The doctor asks.

Unsure of what it could be yourself, you do not respond as you near a turn in the hallway. Around the corner, the hallway has many doors for labs that are used by the researchers. With some of the lights in the ceiling damaged, you turn on the flashlight mounted to your gun, as you enter every room to check to make sure they are empty. Suddenly, you see something move in one of the rooms and you stop.

"What is it?" Tsun asks.

"Doctor! Get back!" You say in a hushed voice.

He complies and backs up a few steps. You step into the room, which is pitch black, and shine your light around the room. Objects litter the floor and there are more marks on the wall. Eventually you see something dark on the floor in a corner of the room, and you take a few steps forward trying to identify what it is. As you step closer you notice that it is red, and you immediately stop as your realize what the substance is: blood. Your pulse quickens at the sight of the blood, and you start to back away towards the door and turn around to see two glowing red eyes in the darkness next to you on your right. Something tackles you to the ground.

The force of the impact makes you drop your gun and it clatters to the ground next to you on your right. Luckily the barrel of the weapon is still pointed in your direction so you are able to see by the light of the flashlight. Immediately, you try to stand back up, but you hear a loud stomping noise, and something violently forces you back to the ground. Something painfully digs into your shoulders, and you rapidly move your hands to stop whatever it is that is hurting your shoulders. Your hands latch onto something leathery, and you freeze. Frightened, you look up and your eyes go wide. Exactly what the thing is, you do not know, but what you do know is that it is definitely not human.

Illuminated by the light of the flashlight you are able to see what looks like a very large humanoid creature with gray skin that looks and feels almost reptilian. Compared to a human face it is disfigured with no nose, no visible ears, and shrouded eye sockets containing bright red eyes. Its shoulders are massively broad compared to yours, and its arms are very muscular. Three fingers extend from the creature's hands, and each finger has small, but very noticeable claws. The same claws which are currently being used to dig into your shoulder, and most likely made the marks on the walls as well.

But, it is the mouth of the beast full of numerous, long, sharp, sinister-looking teeth that attracts your attention the most, and that chills you to your soul. It looks at you and lets out a sustained shrill roar that frightens you so much, it nearly paralyzes you with fear. Afterwards, it lets its large maw hang open, and saliva drips down in a constant flow onto your chest. Already afraid, the sight of the creature's disgusting and horrific teeth multiplies your fear to a level you have not experienced before.

Not thinking clearly, you do not attempt to shove the beast off of you, or grab your gun to your right. Instead, you instinctively raise your arms up to protect your face from damage. Blood-red eyes follow the movement of your arms. You turn your head away, wanting the creature to just be some sort of phantom of your imagination or a bad dream, but then you see the doctor, who stands in the doorway recoiling in horror. His presence snaps you out of your paralyzing fear.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" You yell as loud as you possibly can.

Suddenly, the creature sits up and releases your shoulders from its grasp to snatch your outstretched right arm. Turning your head back to the creature, you look up in time to see the creature bite down into your forearm. In immense pain, you scream for several seconds, but you clench your jaw and focus your mind on blocking the pain. Remembering your gun, you turn to your right and look at it. It would have been easy to grab the gun with your right hand before the creature decided to turn your arm into a meal, but now it is impossible, and you curse yourself for not grabbing it when you had the chance.

With great concentration and effort, you draw your handgun from the holster on the left side of your body, and stick the barrel against the creature's stomach. The monster starts to tear off the flesh on your arm with its mouth, and it takes all of your willpower to block the pain and fight the extremely strong desire to stop and shriek in pain. You fire the weapon, and the beast releases your arm to cry out, and you immediately shove and kick it off of you.

To your shock, the creature recovers very rapidly, and stands up unhindered. You aim and fire your gun repeatedly at the creature till it shrieks and falls to the ground.

You wait a few seconds to make sure it is dead before you drop your gun and clutch your arm in pain. Still able to move your hand and arm–with great difficulty and immense physical pain–you sigh in relief to know to know that it was not shredded by the monster's razor-sharp teeth. On the ground, you sit in pain and solitude for a long time. _Are there more creatures like that all over the facility? How many marines are still alive? What is command doing about the attack?_ The thought of encountering more of the creatures alone causes you to shiver and cringe.

Desperate, you try the comms again, but you still hear only static. _What the hell am I supposed to do?_ Suddenly, you remember Dr. Tsun. With great effort, you manage to support yourself on a table nearby and get up without the use of your right arm. You walk over to retrieve your gun, then exit the room as you head to the end of the hallway as fast as you can. You had to find him.


End file.
